Mistaken Admiration
by angelronin
Summary: Makoto having less than friendly feelings toward Reiko


Disclaimer: The characters from Rumble Roses they belong to Konami and I am not profit of this.

Warning: This story contains Shoujo-ai, Mature Themes, Mild Yuri, Some Language, Angst, and WAFF if this squick you please hit the back button.

Pairing: Reiko/Makoto

"Reiko-san I love you," "No, no that too straightforward." "Reiko-san I have been admiring you from afar for awhile and I love you deeply,"

"Makoto what you doing?" Eek! "Aigle you scare me," Makoto regain her composure. "I practicing my confession to Reiko," Aigle don't understand her. "Well at first I worship her as a hero and then I have some confuse feelings as love or admiration." "Over time I conclude is was love," Aigle just looking at her. "It kind complicated Aigle-san," Aigle shaking her head in affirmative.

"Ms. Aihara your match start within five minutes," Say a male voice. Makoto sigh when she walks toward the door. "Good luck, Makoto."

"Thanks Aigle-san,"

Makoto enters the ring with nervousness and try clam herself down. Candy Cane enters with her theme music blurring out. "Oh hi Candy-san." Makoto extend her hand in gesture she wants shaking Candy's hand. "Oh thanks, psyche! You too trustworthy for your good." "Hey that dirty trick you pull." "I don't get squelch about your Olympic gold medal." They are booing her.

Opening bell starts Candy Cane charging toward Makoto with a flying clothesline in with Makoto barely block. This causing her stumbles a bit and fell onto her butt. Candy Cane lifts her off the mat and performs a Northern Light Suplex.

Candy Cane hovers over Makoto and decide to pin her. Makoto feign being hurt and pull out a rolling arm bar. Before she does any damage, Candy Cane counters with a monkey flip.

Then she spring from the ropes and tackling her. Candy Cane threw series of flurry of punches where Makoto frantically try to block.

She reverse the attacks with head scissors and slow down the match. Makoto piling the submission hold on her. Candy Cane struggle around a bit and trying counter the submission. She grabbing her hair and break the hold. The crowd is booing at her for cheating. Makoto recovers from it and resume her attack. Candy Cane twisting her body away from her and retaliate with a roundhouse kick hitting her back of the head.

Makoto wince in pain and start diving toward her legs. She successes tackle her and concentrate on the legs. She kicking her and drives her elbow on the left leg. Candy grinning her teeth in pain as Makoto continues working on her leg. The referee watching as if Makoto not performing an illegal move.

After a few minutes she let go the hold and lift Candy up. She now is hobbling on one good leg and Makoto control the momentum of the match. Candy onto the ropes and using it as leverage springboard toward her in desperate attempt turn match around. Both of them collide and stun momentary. The crowd held their collective breath that sees the first person on their feet.

Candy got her feet first and throws a haymaker toward her and Makoto barely duck in time to counter Candy. She staggers away from her to bearing her gatherings and charging her with shoulder charge and successfully knock her down. Candy breathing hard and pick her up where Makoto is currently in stun mode. She Irish whip her toward the turnbuckle and running toward her with her lethal move School Driver. The referee counting her and Candy won by pin fall.

She's celebrating her victory over Makoto by showboating toward the crowd. Makoto struggled onto her own feet. Candy showing some concern for Makoto's well brings.

"You are right?" Sorry being too rough on you. Good match,"

"Candy-san thanks next time I'll perform better,"

"You should train harder for the rematch. Damn you really wrack my leg I can't barely walk,"

"You look worse than I ever expect."

"My stamina isn't good I still use to wrestling and transition from judo to wrestle isn't easy,"

"You practice some new moves you could beat me our next match it you can,"

Makoto laughing at Candy's boasting when she playfully flexing her muscles. "Sometime you too egocentric for your own good. You enjoy yourself during the match,"

"Yes I did so you,"

Both of them left the ring but Makoto walked wobbly toward the locker room and sit down gather her bearings. After a few minutes she took her gi off with still some cobwebs in her head. She breathes heavily catching her breath. _"Grandfather what I have got into?" _She enter the Rumble Rose tournament to avenge her defeat from her friend/rival Aigle but got brainwash by Dr.Cutter turn into something opposite of herself. Reiko actually helping her by defeating Lady X unfortunately at the same time her older sister Fujiko aka Evil Rose free herself from Dr.Cutter's mind control and left after Reiko won the tournament.

Makoto repaying Reiko by being her partner in tag team matches and overtime felt sometime so form of admiration from the older woman. At first she is worshiping her as a personal hero then slowly, subtle changes of her feelings between her and Reiko. Something stirs within her being. The sudden glares, the blushing, and finally occasional erotic dreams. One day she figure it out: She was in love with her hero. Tonight she opening her heart to one person in this world of professional wrestling: Hinomoto Reiko.

"Makoto what you are thinking?" This snaps her from her personal reverie. "O-Oh hello Reiko-san." Say Makoto in her usual shyness. Reiko winced at the honorific. "That nice show respect toward me but it making feels like an old woman,"

"Well you're currently the Rumble Rose champion is an honor."

"Yeah I try living up my expectation from everybody." Reiko look toward the ceiling. "Why you looking at the ceiling?"

"I am thinking about mom and how she was a great champion and I am the daughter of Kamikaze Rose. Every night another challenger trying taking on me because I am the champion and kind sick and tired of it,"

"What about you Makoto? You are an Olympic gold medallist whom chasing your rival for a rematch." This question caught her off-guard. "What you mean?"

"Means I have watch my back 24/7 without any privacy. I am just try live the high expectation everyone set up for me from my dead mother's trainer to my classmates in school even my sister Fujiko,"

"I want go know you a little better you seems the type of person who isn't star struck. You say you train for wrestling within three weeks."

"Yes I did Reiko-san. When I saw the flyer I thinking about Aigle I guess it nostalgia yearning to fighting Aigle again. I am a judo prodigy also felt some unrealistic expectation from everybody. Yes I won the medal in judo at the Olympics but I never have a chance to date while training all these years,"

"Makoto I never know have the pressure to appease everyone. I glad be your friend. Hey it a restaurant few blocks from the hotel. I treat tonight you deserve it."

Makoto's eyes widen of the invitation. "I-I deeply flatter.You will treat me well,"

"I am being honest. I need somebody understand me, Makoto. I regular person too," "Tonight a dinner between girlfriends,"

Makoto realize that she almost forget her confession. "How long before I've get ready?" "Around eight. It a girls' night out."

"Aigle-san with dress looks good on me?"

"Aigle-san?" The cartoons on the TV hypnotized Aigle. "Oh I have forget you don't TV where you came from,"

"Oh Makoto like what on this thing…"

"A television I just remember you're a nomad right?"

"Makoto's teat good," Makoto blushing from Aigle's weird speaks.

" I going with Reiko tonight I am nervous because this is the night I finally reveal my heart to her,"

"The cat enjoy herself over the great moon," Makoto laughing at Aigle's strange comparison her to a cat. "I guess this pink dress then,"

Makoto is waiting for Reiko in the lobby. She checking her watch and she saw Reiko leaving from the elevator. She was a breath-taking sight. She wearing a turquoise dress with slits opening at the sides and aura of confidence surrounding her. No wonder she is a fighting champion. Makoto felt the lobby got warmer. "Makoto you look like you were in a marathon."

"Oh I am very sorry what got into me,"

"Don't apologize Makoto,"

When they got outside the velvet drove Reiko's rental car and couple of guys have cat calls and less than noble intention on Reiko. "I hate it when guys seeing me only as T&A and not as a wrestler."

"Hello Miss Pretty Thing." Say the man. "I am not interest in you. You are just a pig and I have go through this shit when I was a Racing Queen back home. Please don't pissing me up,"

"A stuck up bitch I like my women feisty,"

"I'm not one of those women I have enough self-respect for myself. My mom teaching me and my older sister be proper ladies both inside and outside the ring. You want your arms broken by me," Say Reiko with her anger rising. "I just want spend dinner with a fellow wrestler tonight I don't want put you in the hospital. Please do not get my bad side." " You isn't worth it." The guy left but it didn't stop two of his buddies.

"Hey babe how we have a good time?" Reiko smelling the alcohol from his breathe. "No thanks and please leave two of us alone," Makoto felt something stirring with her. The drunken man won't leave Reiko alone. "Excuse mister I like speak to a word to you,"

"What you want?" Makoto twisting one of his arms and have anger look on her eyes. "Don't ever messing with me and Reiko-san. I don't want to hurt you but you leaving me with no choice." She continues to twist the man's arm. "I-I sorry bother both of you please stop hurting me!" She let his arm go. "T-That psycho-bitch of your girlfriend is crazy I am leaving now,"

Reiko watching the whole thing and was shock. The only time she have see her this angry when she turn into Black Belt Demon. "Makoto you are right?" After her initial anger subdue Makoto realize what have she done. "Oh I'm sorry Reiko for losing my temper,"

"That alright. Thank for defending me even I don't need it." Makoto is blushing from the compliment. "Oh I have forgot my car!" The valet gave Reiko her rental car.

They drove to the restaurant and start ordering. Reiko is looking at the menu. Makoto seems uninterested what to order. "Makoto you seem… distraction by something I am right?"

"No, no I just think what happened over past hour,"

"Oh that I have endure this everyday for past year. Being a champion isn't crack-up to be."

"You should you have grace and style of a champion." Makoto have a dreamy look on her. Reiko is staring at her features. "I can't quite put it you're seem happy. A touch of happiness maybe?" Makoto snaps back into reality. "Oops! I never paid attention to you." Reiko is laughing at that. "You pretty sure into your own dream world."

"Reiko I want really tell you something important," Makoto start felling nervous around Reiko. "I-I have go to the bathroom."

She left for the bathroom. Makoto felt butterflies in her stomach, her hands shaking. She sweating for something she want tell Reiko over past few months. She then decides to calm herself down. She checking on the mirror and sees a shy martial artist tells no giving her heart to a goddess. Notice the bow on her head and take down. She straightens her hair out and admires it for a moment. She searching something in her purse and found a lipstick. It strawberry and put on it. She tries use the subtle approach.

"Hello Reiko I am back." Reiko crook her head to the side. "What you have did to your hair?" "Reiko, I have tell you something from the heart please don't speak."

"Rei-chan I have been these feelings for some time it evolve past couple months. At first I admire you from afar and glad be your tag team partner. I was confuse by them and my heart skips a beat when every time I seeing you. Then overtime I concluded is love pure and simple." She kiss Reiko on the lips with intense passion is linger on about few minutes. "That how I really feel," Reiko stun by the revelation.

"I-I am flatter by you admitting the way you felt for me but I am not into that I like men plain and simple. It kind cute but I do not feel the same way as you. I hope someday you'll find somebody for you." Makoto just stare at Reiko and feeling dejected because she shot her down.

"Reiko-san I hope we still be friends." Makoto just resisting herself from crying her tears off. After both Reiko and Makoto ate their dinner, they return to their respect rooms.

"Oh Aigle-san I have a wonderful time with Reiko-san tonight." Say Makoto with a false smile. "I did enjoy myself Aigle. The food was great," Aigle checking her face if Makoto is telling the truth. "I am happy Aigle good night," Aigle want say something but she decide against it. After Aigle went to her own bed, Makoto start crying from her restrained emotions._ "It not fair Reiko just flatly turn me down and she said she only interested in men. I gave her my heart; she calmly and coolly rejected me for it. I-I saw her face twisted perceive disgust. I swear she seeing me as some kind of freak and now she regard me as a friend,"_

Aigle is hearing her sobbing and felt sorry for her friend. "Makoto sad, making me sad also." She unconsciously stoking her and feel concern for Makoto.

Reiko in her room relaxing but still mentally replay the scene in her mind's eye. Makoto uncharacteristically bold tonight and kiss her. She feeling Makoto's lips on hers it felt good.

Her mind screams that she did it because Makoto was infatuated with her. She confuse it with hero worship. Her rational side thinks the right thing by turning her down gently. The kiss feels warm and calm down her unease mind. All the problems melted away when she kiss her and didn't resisting her.

The rational part of her countered with she's stun and never expects Makoto doing is. Her heart parried back she never have in love and avoiding lechery old men, her male classmates, the racing team she part of when she just a racing queen, the gropers on the train and igniting jealously among her female classmates in high school because she developed on an earlier age.

She is attracting negative attention from men whom seeing her only as easy pick up. The only person she has chance with is her shy classmate Takeshi. He always treating her right even he was nervous around her. They said he a nerd but Reiko didn't anyway. In top of that being a daughter of a legend add unneeded pressure when she went professional after graduate from high school.

Takeshi the only one shows interest in her as a person not tits as her immature classmates would say. At one point she consider dating him because he's a kind-hearted soul in spite being an anime otaku and a loner.

Both entered high school at same time she was his first friend. But one terrible day her classmate Shun and his friends picking on Takeshi because Reiko coldly rejected him because she admitted liking him and told Shun stop thinking with his second brain.

They viciously bullied him and left Takeshi in the hospital. They were expel from the school. Reiko feeling responsible of his condition she never feel love ever again. Reiko is crying herself into sleep.

Few days later: Reiko and Makoto haven't spoke to each other and the others are wondering what happened.

"Reiko you never seem with yourself for past couple days,"Dixie was worry for her friend. "Oh Dixie I have too problems in my basket. You idolize my mother and I can't live up with people whom think I am the next Kamikaze Rose."

"They never considered in fact I'm Hinomoto Reiko not mom."

"Yes you are my rival Reiko but you look lifeless and you keep making mistakes in the ring isn't like you,"

"I have something in my mind over past week. I can't have problems weaken my resolution. I-I think I in love," If Dixie was a cartoon character her jaws would be on the floor.

Aihara Makoto the Olympic gold medalist, the judo babe, the judoka walk like a zombie as if the world doesn't care about her wounded heart. She feels listless and Aigle trying find ways to cheer up her friend. She was in a weeklong funk the cruel words repeating in her mind._ "It cute but I do not feel the same way as you._"_ I hope you'll find somebody for you."_

"Friends yeah friends," Makoto say bitterly. She walked toward the locker room and saw Reiko. "Hello Reiko-san how your day like?"

"M-Makoto! I glad to see-" Reiko holding onto her enthusiasm. "How are you doing? I am worry about you."

"Reiko-san we have nothing talk about." Say Makoto coldly. "Our relationship just restrictedly profession and see you in the ring."

"Hey! What with her problem."

"I do not know," Reiko lied.

Aigle watching all exchange in her vintage point of view. "Aigle-san let's get ready for the match." "Reiko make Makoto mad? I get Reiko," "No, no it not the problem. That between me and Reiko only,_" _

_"I was a little too harsh to Reiko. I may apologize to her later on." _

Reiko was thinking what she did do toward Makoto but reality have funny way a shrewd perception. "Reiko don't let her get to you."

"Makoto not herself today and I have to tell you something you promise not to freak out Dixie?"

"I swear on my family ranch I won't. Dixie promise to Reiko "Well I took her to a fancy restaurant few night ago and she kiss me,"

"Makoto did that!"

"Dixie you promise not freaking out. Anyway she told me she love and I dismiss it as a stupid crush but overtime I having internal conflict with myself and Makoto remind of Takeshi back in high school," Reiko trying hold back her tears. "I told her find somebody herself and I didn't any find resemble of emotion from her. I think I cruelly rip her heart out," Dixie tries finding the right words.

"Reiko it not of my business but the same thing happened to me back in high school with Aisha." Now Reiko turn be shock. "The girl don't know to bury the past but continue with this one day she have one of her song scribble on the notebook I have found at the lunchroom after read it about me. I was shock at first but she saw me as a person not kind beast intimidate little boys."

"She did told her feelings to me but I told I'm not interest that kind relationship. We still friends to this day. Aisha occasionally flirting to me and trying to seduce me," Dixie buried her hands into her face. "I never know Aisha into girls. The reason she act anal all the time gees that woman can't a hint." "Thanks Dixie for telling your story."

"You welcome Reiko,"

Makoto sitting in the corner musing what transpire over past couple hours. "What are you thinking?"

"Oh Candy-san n-nothing."

"You stuttering Makoto tell you what in your mind,"

"I have been thinking it not right thing to tell Reiko-san about my feelings and I regret it then. She doesn't love me back and I cold-heartedly told our relationship is strictly profession,"

"That bull! So what you tell that bitch your feelings and she not appreciate you as a friend."

"I did! Reiko say she not into women,"Makoto was pleaing to Candy. "Try again Makoto the Juno Babe." Say Candy Cane "But she'll probably reject me again and I think she hating now,"

"Oh boy you need some courage in love,"

"First you need boost in confidence. Ask me on a date." Makoto's eyes bugging out." "C-Candy you're not my type." Makoto shuttered. "This not the point beside you too cute when you blushing."Say Candy briefly flirting at Makoto. "I have never being on dates excuse my inexperience." "Let me do the asking. Makoto I like you and I want be on a date with you," Makoto was nervous and she promptly fainted. "This need much work than I anticipates." Candy shook her head and deciding sit down.

Reiko wrecking her brain to find way to talk and mend the fences with Makoto. She had figure out a resolve the problem and her growing feelings toward Makoto. Within a week she Reiko went on a dinner with Makoto, have been kiss by her, turning her down and finally felt something never before.

This complex her to the extremes and she frustrated at her ends' wit. If her mother was alive she'll probably gave her advice to follow her heart or something. Reiko scare that Makoto never speak to her ever again and can't cross the line back she did.

"Reiko how you doing?" Ask Makoto with mild disinterest in her voice. "Oh you're still upset I didn't return your love. It okays Makoto we can still be friends and I hope this repair our friendship."

"Reiko…I asking you on a date tonight isn't you think it is," Makoto try repressing her embarrassment. "Reiko I am sorry acting cold on you today this the way I apologizing to you. I still upset you did not reciprocal my feelings back but this don't deferring me being your friend." Makoto have spoken her peace.

"M-Makoto you couldn't have doing for me but I may consider this tonight."

"I don't you be mad at me because I love more than as a friend,"

"We doing as friends please don't misinterpret as a date."

"Okay at this evening around seven. It just between us as friends." "Maybe more." Reiko added. "What did you said Reiko?" "Oh nothing," Say Reiko with false cheerful smile.

Makoto was looking for the hotel room number when Candy gave to her earlier today. "Oh this the room Candy is staying at." Makoto was knocking on the door with her hands shaking from nervousness. "Okay, okay stop that racking!"

"Makoto? What you doing in here!"Cady is asking her. "I follow your advice and Reiko on a dinner date tonight not as a date per se. I've come on an inappropriate time?"

"It not a bad time." Candy left from her hotel room.

"I am nervous and the same time very excite. It a friendly date and nothing more don't get any ideas Candy-san." "I am not," Candy gave Makoto a cute pout. "I don't know what to wear tonight and I only have couple of hours to spare."

"I have some evening dresses in my suitcase." Makoto is staring at Candy trying believe her. "Candy you not type wear any dresses it don't fit your persona."

"So what I am good enough pulling out,"

"Who at the door? Please don't tell me it room service because I don't be bug by the tabloid," Say a feminine voice. "Honey it nobody particular."

"Uh whom you are talking to?" Candy gave a sheepish smile. "It my roommate." Makoto isn't stupid she could see through Candy's lie. "I am rooming with Aigle-san and she never sound irritate when I talking to somebody," Candy got caught by Makoto. "Okay the person in the room with me is Aisha." As if Candy grinding her teeth being annoyed. "We are lovers and we been dating over few months see I have said it,"

Makoto's brain try process in her head but it when blank likes a computer. "You and Aisha-san the R&B singer are dating!" "It didn't make any sense."

"That what love does to you. At first I was freak out falling for the stuck-up bitch then she showing her other sides of herself. Aisha told me she's in love with Dixie at high school but Dixie don't felt the same way about her and Aisha gave up." Aisha gave a rare smile when she's smiling without being cocky. "I told teach about my predicament about the orphanage she understand it and she does care about me honestly I have a crush on her and fantasize about her every night. After I return to school I told how I have these feelings about and expect Miss Spencer to freaking out but in my surprise she having the same thing about me. Unfortunate because she's a teacher and I'm a student she don't want across the line. I saw the sadness in her eyes. Thankfully I has graduate on time and promise to keep on contact.

"Candy I didn't know you was in love with your teacher and Aisha I feel for you that Clements-san don't have the feelings as you."

"Stop being so sentimental Judo Babe."

"I do care about Becky and she doesn't care about my opinions on teachers in spite her ex-teacher is a uptight whack job." Candy mumbling something unintelligence under her breath and going to boick Aisha's brains out for reveling her nickname.

"Have guys I still need get ready for tonight and I'm running late,"

" I call one of my personal hair stylist because your hair look trash out of my former neighborhood back at Atlanta."

"Aisha! Her hair isn't bad it kind cute." Makoto was blushing red as Candy's hair. "I don't need anymore compliments from you guys."

Reiko was staring the window reminiscence about her life and how at point she missing her sister, Fujiko. Over a year she don't know the where about of Noble Rose whom may fighting crime and finding Dr.Cutter. Reiko looking her watch to find it quarter to seven. _"Damn it! I only _have_ fifteen minutes before I suppose met Makoto at the restaurant,"_ Reiko looking over her dress it a midnight blue cocktail dress with sparkle all over it.

She sighing in fact she may have falling for Makoto but she not showing on the outside. Makoto to her is a shy judoka/wrestler with some innocents within her soul. She have like that purity about her whom totally the opposite from herself.

Reiko is assertive about herself without being overconfident. Reiko never admit but be around Makoto easing herself have burden to be somebody she isn't. The unnecessary risks taking in the ring to appease the crowd and occasional nut jobs try taking her down. Isn't easy being Hinomoto Reiko, the daughter of Great Kamikaze Rose.

"You look wonderful Ms.Aihara." Say Fred, Aisha's hair stylist. Makoto is checking herself in the mirror and she look way different from the shy gold medalist. Her hair was strip down to her neck with blonde highlights in the roots. "Makoto here the lipstick you need it." "Thanks Aisha I'm in your debt." "Stop tripping with that honor crap."

"Hey! I was being respectable toward you."

"Aisha please stop teasing the girl she already more embarrass than her life."

"I'm kidding Becky,"

"God I really hate that nickname."Candy was complaining. "You shouldn't have say it during heat of passion." Aisha is playfully teasing Candy. "Um ladies your sexual display of affection can make Miss Aihara blushing more than Miss Walsh's hair."

"Thank you Fred I kind have my face look like a tomato." "Thankfully being gay has some benefits like not be hot and bother like Miss Diva and her punk girlfriend."

"Fred!"Aisha protest.

"I rest my case,"

Makoto is laughing at the antics of Aisha and Candy. Um guys I have got go…" Aisha and Candy too busy interrupted her by having kissing in front of her with their clothes dishevel. "You two should be modest for your guest. Just leave before they have ridiculous hot monkey sex. Oh never mine," Candy threw over Aisha's expensive sweater pass both Makoto and Fred.

"I am going meet Reiko-san in the lobby what you doing?"

"I'm going flirt with some cute guys in the hotel bar. Oh and good luck with your dinner with Miss Hinomoto, Miss Aihara."

"Oh Candy just say the magical word." "I am your red-haired bitch, Aisha!" Both of them sweat dropped.

Reiko waiting for Makoto over ten minutes now and she was late. She have turn down couple of men and an older rich woman whom she want Reiko be her sugar mommy. She probably thought Makoto may have chicken out and she doesn't blaming her. Reiko wishes back the way things were but it never going be the same ever again. Reiko drinking her wine ever she doesn't like the taste.

Makoto went to the flora shop brought dozen of roses for Reiko it reminds of her. She shook that thought out of her mind. She reminding herself it just a friendly dinner date between two women and nothing more.

Reiko spotted Makoto and was shock how mature looking she was. Makoto wasn't the shy looking wrestler when she blushed the spotlight on her. Reiko at the first time she truly felt Makoto was more than a friend.

Makoto was studying Reiko features and her figure. The curves of her dress fits her well and-Makoto pushing back her ecchi thoughts recession of her mind. "You're ready Reiko?" "Oh yes and who gave you a makeover?" "Candy and Aisha." "The two of them?" "Yes and they kind of busy." Makoto still embarrassed by Aisha and Candy's shameless flirting.

"Well you dress so knockoff you may attract attention toward yourself, Makoto." "Thanks Reiko it actually Candy's dress. I just borrow it for tonight." "Let's go Makoto." Now Reiko has a slight blush on her cheeks.

At the restaurant they have ate, talk and Reiko was shocked second time tonight when Makoto inform her on the Aisha-Candy relationship. "Who funk it those two go together." "I can't see it Candy actually dislike Aisha's nasty attitude. Love does strange things to people." Reiko feeling nervous the first time since she debut in Japan. She staring at Makoto and felt her face getting pink. _"Why all sudden I feel timid around Makoto?" _Makoto have questioning look and concern for her friend.

"Reiko you are feeling alright? Tell me what the problem," Makoto have sense of maturity concern toward Reiko. "J-just nothing wrong with me."

"Reiko tell me I am not afraid to help you,"

"I don't know Makoto I still be friend with you."

"Please tell me and I won't be mad at you." Say Makoto with sense of urgently. "When last week we have dinner at this exact restaurant. Makoto was shaking her head in affirm. "Well you remember you kiss me and I was stun from it." Makoto have feeling she know where going at. "Finally I said you I felt not the same way as you and you find somebody else for yourself." This brings painful memories for Makoto. "I have the same confusion feelings as you when you having for me." Reiko cupping her face and gave her a soulful kiss. "Now I've feeling the same way as you did,"

Makoto was stun by Reiko action. Makoto recovers from it. "I glad you did return my feelings but I have accept to move on, to bury my feelings for you, purging the bitterness of it. Here the roses for you and this are token of our friendship." "Bye for now, I'll see you when my heart completely heals."

Makoto left Reiko in the restaurant with people staring Reiko with mix emotions. "I don't care you folks t it took me a long time to accept myself and discover something wonderful in the process it call love. I love that woman left me and broken her heart telling her find somebody making her happy and now she rid of the feelings for me in spite of her own personal happiness,"

"Go for her, young lady. You reminding me when I almost gave up I find my find out my future wife engage to another." Say the elderly old man. "Please help heal her heart and don't have this chance slip through your fingers you ever regret at the long run," Say the middle-aged businessman. Reiko was surprise by the encouragement from the restaurateurs. "Go now or you never know the meaning of heart."

Reiko left looking for Makoto and thanking the people of their heart felt message. Makoto is sitting on the park bench while it raining. "Hi Juno Babe. You catch cold in this rain, Makoto."

"Reiko you shouldn't be here it causing torture for my heart. Explicitly I told you I ridding these feelings for you Reiko," Makoto snaps at her. "I make a mistake kiddo and realize how you are important in my life."

"After that night Reiko, I crying myself to sleep because I seeing your face in disgust of me. I was scare you never could seeing me the same way."

"What I need convincing you?" Reiko decide to kiss Makoto her again. The kiss last longer and more intimate. "That for I am sorry turning you down initially but I learn my lesson,"

Makoto have war within herself. She decides return the favor. The lipstick mixing with the rain cause the kiss has an exotic aftertaste. "I accept your apology. Reiko life is weird sometimes,"

"I related you that way. Reiko is staring the rainy sky.

"_Mom I finally accept the person whom I am and I've share with somebody and the same time found happiness and personal peace. Mom I hoping you watching me and Fujiko up in heaven."_

Author's Note: This fan fiction from yurichallenge LJ community. The prompt of it is: _A character finally reveals their feelings to another character, but that character claims she's not interested. Is she telling the truth?_

It took me a little longer than I ever anticipate finish it but I did. The game in spite gear toward the fetish crowd and have excessive amount of fan service actually a good game with interesting characters. I am sorry for rambling on but in the near future I may write more about Reiko and Makoto's relationship.

Thanks for reading my story and constructive criticism I believe helps the writers improve their craft in the future. Bye everyone


End file.
